Home is with you
by kirst92
Summary: Home is when I'm with you. Lawson had his girl back, she was home.


**Authors note: **So this fic has been sitting in my unfinished folder for a while now, and I finally decided that I should finish it – it's based on the episode that Michael was shot, more Lawson and Shannon than anything else – just a little one shot: Rated M for a little scene near the end. Hope you all enjoy Any mistakes are my own.

Kirst xx

**Home is with you**

The aftermath of Michael's shooting hit each and every member of Tactical Response hard, how they dealt with their grief varied, but collectively they were a unit in hope and need of a miracle. They couldn't lose Michael, not now. Shannon and Lawson sat in the hospital corridor, opposite one another, as they waited for an update on Michael's condition and also on a chance to see their colleague; their friend; a brother in arms.

The sound of a door opening, further up the corridor, captivated both Shannon and Lawson's attention. As Shannon, turned her attention back to her hands, she sighed; the last few months had been a nightmare, so much had happened that shouldn't have. Fiddling with her ring, Shannon tilted her head slightly, allowing her to take a glance at Lawson, who wore a grim expression which no doubt matched her own. One of their team members, one of their friends, Michael, was fighting for his life.

Shannon got up, and sat next to Lawson.

"Can I come home with you?" Shannon asked.

Surprised, Lawson glances up at and sits back, "You sure?"

Shannon nods her head, "Yep."

"Of course."

Silence consumed the pair, as Lawson struggles with words. He missed her so much these past few months – missed having someone to go home with, have dinner with, and have someone to sleep next to, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Shannon replies, as she puts her hand on Lawson's upper thigh, just to show him that she truly had missed him.

With her hand on Lawson's upper thigh, Lawson grabs hold of Shannon's hand and squeezes, not only to reassure himself but to reassure Shannon that he was there for her, whatever she needed.

As silence once more consumes them, neither Shannon or Lawson notice Tash approach them, too caught up in each other and too caught up with their emotions.

"Lawson? Shannon?" Tash murmured.

Both Shannon and Lawson glance up at Tash startled, hoping for anything but bad news.

"Any news?" Shannon asked hopeful, with her grip on Lawson's hand still tight.

Tash sighed, "No, they are still waiting for him to stabilise, before he can go back into surgery."

"Can we see him?" Shannon asked, trying to hold back the tears.

Glancing at Shannon, Lawson notices a lone tear fall down her face, and his grip on her hand tightens; despite the pain and anguish that he feels, he needs to be strong for her.

"Sorry, but visiting hours have finished for the night… Go home, guys," Tash replied meekly.

Both Shannon and Lawson nodded their heads lightly, as they acknowledged Tash, but neither of them moved; comfortable with the quiet and comfortable with each other.

**OoOoO**

Shannon and Lawson strolled hand in hand into Lawson's apartment, and collapsed onto the lounge together. Lawson untangles his hand from Shannon's, so that he can wrap his arms around her; after everything that had happened, he just felt so numb – he needed to feel real and he needed to feel Shannon in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here, with me, Shan," Lawson murmured into her hair.

Shannon tilts her head back slowly, allowing her to look at Lawson's face; tired, stressed and devastated, "I'm home, when I'm with you Lawson. You make me feel safe."

A small smile tugs on Lawson's lips, as he leans forward and kisses Shannon lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away…" Shannon spoke softly, as their kiss ended and her left hand trailed up Lawson's chest.

"You're here now, Shan. That's all the matters," Lawson muttered as he leant forward and began kissing her once more. As the amount of kisses intensified, so did the passion, as Shannon's hand crept up from his chest to the back of his neck, their kisses depended further. They hadn't been together intimately for months, and they were certainly making up for lost time.

Breaking apart, the need for oxygen becoming too much, Shannon rested her forehead against Lawson's, "I love you."

Grabbing hold of her hands, Lawson slowly raises himself up from the lounge, bringing Shannon with him. Once she's up off the lounge, Lawson takes her appearance in – she's the love of his life, there's no denying that and he can't but help feel his love for her radiate off him. "I love you too. So much, Shan" Lawson whispers as he captures her lips.

As Lawson pulls away from her once more, he takes her hands and leads her to the bedroom. As they enter the bedroom, clothes begin to thrown across the room as their passion builds – both needing to feel real, both needing to feel as if there is some form of happiness out there.

Collapsing on the bed, slowly, they start to move together, Lawson kisses her lips lightly but passionately, "I love you, more than you could ever imagine."

Shannon shakes her head lightly, and kisses Lawson's neck, "I love you more."

He smiles at her, as they begin to grasp hold of one another tighter as their love intensifies, and they move together in sync: their united; together, as one.

**OoOoO**

As the sun glimmered through the curtains of Lawson's bedroom, his eyes fluttered open. Despite Michael being in intensive care – fighting for his life and the ongoing tension at work due to Charlie still trying to act all high and mighty, Lawson had the best sleep in months. At first, he didn't understand why he slept so well, and then he moved his head to the side slightly, only to find Shannon sleeping peacefully next to him. He had his girl back. She was home, where she belonged.


End file.
